The art includes several examples of cross connectors, kits, and methods useful for connecting medical devices directly or indirectly attached to bones to each other through the use of a cross connector.
Several designs, for example, include cross connectors that connect multiple rods engaged with anchors implanted within bones or portions of bones. In one example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,940, a cross connector connects two rods and provides multiple adjustment options.
Despite this and other examples, a need exists for improved cross connectors, kits, and methods.